After filming EXO Next Door Episode 2 (SehunXBaekhyun)(SMUT)
by Sydnielovesjalex
Summary: (ONESHOT)(SMUT) Baekhyun has had a crush on Sehun for the longest time and was absolutely excited about the script for EXO Next Door Episode 2, the SeBaek love scene. What will happen after filming? What will happen when Baekhyun and Sehun get back to the dorm? (Baekhyun-TOP) (Sehun-Bottom) I don't own the people in the story, also don't steal my story please and thank you, ENJOY


Baekhyun POV

I can't believe the day has finally come, we are finally gonna film the love scene between me and Sehun, for EXO Next Door.

I've had the biggest crush on Sehun for the longest time and finally my dreams are coming true. I'm kinda nervous though, we are suppose to pretend to kiss but I don't know if I can hold myself back from kissing such perfection.

*RING RING* The bell rung for us to start filming, oh my gosh I'm so nervous. "Places everyone! Let's film this thing! Fighting!" Yelled the director. I don't think I'm ready to do this. It felt like we were filming forever before we got to the scene I've been waiting for, for a long time. The time as come, the love scene between me and Sehun.

"Alright places everyone, ready, 3,2,1 Action!" The director yelled.

"Is she stalking us?" Sehun asked. "She seemed harmless." I replied. Oh gosh here comes the part. "Hey hey why don't we mess with her?" I asked, "Ok ok" Sehun replied.

I got on top of Sehun, grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, while looking into his beautiful eyes. I leaned in, wanting his lips to meet mine, but sadly he was just giggling, which was cute, but I want his lips on mine. All too fast the scene ended and we went back to regular filming, I'm still having feels from what just happened, I looked down to see a bulge, oh fuck. It's fine, Baek, it's ok it'll go away. I told myself hoping that my bulge will calm down.

*RING RING* The bell rang for us to end filming, finally, I want to go home and get alone with Sehun, the problem in my pants has kinda calmed, thankfully.

/At the dorm/

Baekhyun POV

Ok, here's your chance Baek, it's just you and Sehun in the dorm right now, everyone went to eat, this is your chance, just grab him and kiss him, you can do this! I told myself.

I walked over to where Sehun was, he was looking at something on the shelf. He turned around probably about to ask me what I'm doing, but before he could say anything I pushed him against the wall, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him roughly like I always wanted. At first he didn't move but then he melted into the kiss, kissing me back, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer.

We pulled away, I looked into his eyes and said "I've been waiting to do that for the longest time, I like you Sehun I like you a lot and I want you so badly." "Then have me." He said with a smirk pulling me into another passionate kiss.

We started walking to the bedroom, still making out, as soon as we got to the room, I pushed him against the door, grinding onto him, urning a soft moan from him. I pushed him over to the bed, climbing on top of him. I put my hands under his shirt, pulling it off, while he buttoned my shirt. I stopped kissing him to look at his perfect body, his abs are perfect, he looks so good under me. He pulled me back into another passionate kiss, I broke our kiss so that I could kiss his neck and jawline, finding a soft spot and leaving a mark to remind him that he's mine now.

I trailed kisses down his body leaving marks where he moaned the most. I got to the rim of his jeans, licking all around, teasing him. I slowly unbuckled his belt and slowly undid his pants, teasing him and then pulling them off. I continued to tease him licking all around, I went back up to kiss him, I started palming him making him harder. I slowly made my way back down to his underwear, pulling them off and taking his hard member into my mouth, sucking slowly, licking the tip, making him go crazy.

I stopped sucking him and made my way back to his soft lips, roughly kissing him. "I want you so bad right now, fuck me please." Sehun said with a lustful/frustrated moan. I did as I was told and I pushed myself in, urning a moan of pain and pleasure.

I let him adjusted himself before moving anymore, he gave the okay, I started to move in and out slowly, teasing him, making him moan in frustration. "Stop teasing and fuck me!" Sehun moaned. "I love it when you beg." I said with a smirk. I trusted in and out faster now making him moan in pleasure.

I thrusted in him harder and harder, making him moan louder and louder. With each thrust he dragged his nails down my back, sending shivers up my spine. He started to roll his hips under me, making me hit his soft spot making him scream and beg for more. I thrusted in faster and harder, each thrust hitting his spot making him scream my name. "Fuck I'm so close." I moaned. "DON'T STOP UGHHH." Sehun screamed in pleasure. I continued to thrust in and out, my thrusts are getting sloppy I was really close. I grabbed his member, jacking him off, making him go crazier. "Baek I'm gonna I'm gonna..." Sehun moaned. "UGHH FUCK!" We both screamed as we climaxed. I pulled out of him and laid next to him. I looked over at him, "I love you Sehun, I always have." I said breathing heavily. "I've always loved you too Baekhyun." He replied. We shared a very sloppy loving kiss and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I'm totally loving EXO right now so you'll see me like this in the near future. Don't forget to like, comment, and follow me. Have a good day! TTFN :)


End file.
